The Kazuhiko Chronicles
by H-Byakushiki
Summary: This is the story of a disturbed young man named Kazuhiko from the village hidden in the Soil. This story follows his life in chronological order. This story includes many DISTURBED characters so if this isn't your thing, stay away.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever, and this is actually a request by a friend to make a naruto fanfiction with my own main character, but all ideas are mine. I REALLY want some opinions and constructive criticism so don't hold back. Without any further delay, Here is chapter 1 of the Kazuhiko Chronicles!

Chapter 1: Beginnings

It was a regular day in the Village Hidden in the Soil. 16-year old outcast Kazuhiko Nagano was in his usual spot, on a rock with his feet dangling off the side off a cliff. Kazuhiko never had a signature technique like most other ninja his age. While he was above average at other skills and his brain power far surpassed everyone else his age, he just couldn't get recognized as a true shinobi. His parents were very much alive, but they didn't treat Kazuhiko with any respect. He was a classic outcast. As a child he had many friends, but as his friends were becoming more distinct, they drifted away from him. There was an in particular event the made this evident

It was the afternoon of the day that everyone graduated from the Genin Academy and were certified ninja. This was also Kazuhiko's birthday, making it one of the happiest of events. He went over to 3 of his childhood friends, Bumpei, Shiratori, and Yasuchi, who actually formed a 3 man group because all of their power synced together, for one could control wind, another rain, and the other water making a group called the Storm Raiders. Kazuhiko, who found himself one of their best friends, confronted them to find out why they didn't offer him to join.

"Hey guys," an innocent Kazuhiko stated, "Can I join your team?"

"Well," Bumpei, their leader said, "Do you have a jutsu?"

"No, but I could be a big help in missions."

"I'm sorry, but you aren't needed here."

"Come on guys, I'm your friend, can't you just include me?"

"Dude, you're unwanted, just get out off here." said an annoyed Shiratori.

" No. no," said an inspired Bumpei with a devilish grin, "follow us Kazuhiko, you could be quite useful for our team."

They walked over to the Karoshi Cliff, often used for suicides in adult failures and also Kazuhiko's future hangout. The Storm Raiders made a triangle formation with Kazuhiko in the middle.

"What can I do?" said an ecstatic Kazuhiko.

"Just stand there." Shiratori said followed by a devious laugh. The sky turned black, the Storm Raiders started their signature move. Winds were whipping and it started to drizzle. Yasuchi, who was in charge of the lightning, was concentrating hard.

"What are you doing!" yelled Kazuhiko.

"I'm sorry, but we need a human target to practice our technique on." Said Bumpei, heartlessly.

"So long!" said Yasuchi, which was his first line this day. And then the lightning struck down on young Kazuhiko, ripping off his shirt and giving him a gigantic scar running down his back. Laying there, paralyzed from the shock and pain, Bumpei picked up his head by pulling his hair and said.

"If you aren't strong, just get out of the way so you're not a nuisance. And let's face it, if you are weak now, you will forever be weak." Bumpei snared at him, dropping his head back in the dirt. The fall of his head to the cold, hard ground, was the longest 2 seconds of Kazuhiko's life ever.

This brings us back to Kazuhiko, sitting lonely on his boulder on Karoshi Cliff, just inches away from when this traumatizing event happened. 'Not today. Today must be different. I'm sick of being normal. I need to find my calling' he thought. He got up and started to walk towards his village to consult to a teacher he felt closest to, Tandakyu Sensei.


	2. Lessons

Chapter 2: Lessons

Kazuhiko strolled up to Tandakyu Sensei's house. He knocked on the door and there was Tandakyu. He was tall, had long brown hair, with the Village Hidden in the Soil headband over his left arm.

"Hello Kazuhiko," Tandakyu said, "what brings you here today?"

"I have to find my calling. I'm sick and tired-"

"of being normal, I want to make a difference, blah, blah, blah," Tandakyu interrupted, " don't you think it's time to accept being normal? Come, take a walk with me." They walked throughout the town until it was dark where they ended up on the lawn of the Genin Academy. The conversation was very regular, what they have been up to, been doing, etc. until they got back on the original subject.

"I'm telling you Tandakyu Sensei, I'm different. I just know it."

"If you're different, shouldn't you be special? Have a signature jutsu? You have none of that, just accept it."

"I'm Different! I'm powerful! You have no idea!" yelled Kazuhiko.

"Really, because in my eyes, scratch that, EVERYONE's eyes, you are just a regular ninja! Give up your dreams of changing things. Give up your dreams of being a valiant warrior! Accept the fact that you are normal! I'm normal and I'm happy as could be."

"You're not listening! I just know it I'm-

"STOP. Stop talking. You say I'm not listening when I'm the ONLY one listening. Everyone calls me a fool but I stick up for you but now I see you are right, you are just an annoying, irresponsible kid who thinks he's some big shot. Because you think you are different when you are normal, you are below normal, you are a typical snot nosed punk. I would know, I teach them for a living. So just give up. I'm done encouraging you. I'm done sticking up for you. You know what? I'm done with YOU in general." He walked on leaving Kazuhiko behind. 'The only person who would listen just threw me out of his life. I'll show him who is a punk!' Kazuhiko drew a kunai and rushed towards Tandakyu. His heart was pounding, practically out of chest. This was the biggest thing he was ever going to do. He drew the kunai towards his shoulder when Tandakyo calmly turned around and disarmed him. "After all my lessons, you plan on killing me? Like I said, a punk." Finished Tandakyu and he punched Kazuhiko right in the left side of his temple. Kazuhiko slowly fell to the ground, and that was the longest 2 seconds of his life. His faced his the dirt and he watched the blood of the newly made gash on his forehead drip down his face and onto the cold hard ground. As his sight realigned from the fall, he saw Tandakyu Sensei walking away from him.

"YOU ARE WRONG TANDAKYU SENSEI" screamed Kazuhiko. Then, something in his mind clicked, He focused hard on Tandakyu's figure.

"AHHH!" screamed Tandakyu screamed as the ground beneath his feet squirmed up his legs keeping him from moving. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Yelled Tandakyu

Kazuhiko rose from the ground, chakra literally pouring from his body. Tandakyu looked at Kazuhiko's eyes, which were completely black, not one bit of color. "Haha," Tandakyu exclaimed, "You did it!"

"No," Kazuhiko breathed. He sounded calmer than he has ever sounded his entire life. It was almost the voice of a completely different person. "we did it Tandakyu Sensei. You see, you always believed in me, you always had hope. You were what unleashed my power, but in turn, you were what kept it locked inside me. You finally stopped believing in me, and that was all I needed. You see I became so dependent on you, you giving up released me, released my power, and released my ability."

"Well, your power is incredible! We can achieve so much now."

"I'm sorry," Kazuhiko said, "just because WE did this, doesn't mean I need you to keep this incredible power. In fact, if I remember correctly, you gave up on me. And for that, Tandakyu Sensei, I cannot forgive you." He pointed at the kunai he dropped from when he fell and it sunk into the ground. It shot up from the ground next to him, and he caught it on the downfall. "Tandakyu, your lessons have taught me well, but this is the end for you. " This was the first time he addressed Tandakyu without sensei at the end. The ground wiggled up his body and covered his whole body in a thin sheet, rendering Tandakyu hopeless. He drove the kunai through his right eye, blood started to flow through the cracks made from when the kunai penetrated. Soon his hand was covered with his only friends blood, and with his cold, black eyes, he looked at it. It was the first time blood had been on him that wasn't his, and it felt right. He took his headband out of a compartment on his pants, and tied it on his forehead for the first time ever. "I'm a true ninja. And now, I must find my calling." His eyes turned back to normal as he stumbled back to his house, he snuck into his room by a window on the roof so he wouldn't wake his parents. He laid in his bed awake for hours, for this was the most excited and happy he has ever been in his entire, weak life.


End file.
